the red dragon romance
by ladyanna730
Summary: camora is bright and beautiful. but she as one problem. a man druged her and married her. she hates him, thinks he's a monster. but she also want's to find her true love.
1. camora

the red dragon romance.

julia walked in with a lovely young woman with her. the girl had long lovely hair, eyes that would stop anyone in their tracks. a figure that could hold any man and a soft pail looking face. when she walked in the room she demanded attention. vicious saw the power of her presence also. only a women that strong should belong too him. "hey julia who's the baby?" spike came over and hugged julia and shook the girls hand. "it is nice to meet you. my name is camora." then vicious walked over and kissed her hand. "it will be an honor to work with you. my name is vicious." she smiled at the handsome man.

she laughed at the thought that she was getting so much attention. "camora." "hmm?" "would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" "i guess so." after that vicious watched her every step. from the sway of her hair to the stride in her hips. he loved the thought of holding her, touching her, and kissing her. camora saw the look in his eyes also. she liked it, but not him that much. he is handsome and powerful but she wanted more. she wanted a guy who when she woke up in the morning he'd be there. vicious wasn't for her, but she didn't want to get julia in trouble so... after work camora changed her close for her date.

"what's wrong with what you got on?" "i've been in a machine all day." "right." she went into the locker room to shower and change. she walked in and turned on the shower and got in. the hot water ran down her body. rinsing the oil off of her. it mad her body tight and excited. she stated to was up. as her hand travled down her thigh it massaged her inner thigh. a maon escaped her. she had to watch herself cause once she started there was no stopping her. she was her hair and rinsed off and got out.

she grabbed her towel and dried off. then she put on her red lacy bra and panties set. then she threw on a black figure exposing dress that julia gave her. she looked at herself and smiled. "thank you julia." when she walked out the locker room vicious was waiting for her. "hey." "hi...uh where's juls?" "she left...come on i've got something special for you." "okay." they walked up stairs to vicious's office where a picnic was set up. "nice." "yeah." she went and sat on the blanket that was laid out on the floor.

vicious went to the basket and poured some wine. then he went in his pocket and pulled out a small pill. he crunched it up and put it in her drink. then he walked over to her and gave her the wine. she drank it slowly and when she finished the drug started to take affect. "i don't feel so good." "here lay down." "no. just take me home." her vision became crossed. everythin was blurry. vicious started to kiss her. "no. stop take me home." he trailed the small of her back. he started to undress her. "no stop!" tears ran down her face as she slapped him. "bitch!" he became angry as he held her down. "no!" "shut up!" he held her down as he ripped her dress off. then ripped her panties off exposing her. he took his pants and boxers off and tore in to her.

his body hurt her so much. she fought and fought as hard as she could. but he was to strong. it didn't take long thought for the drug to kick in fully. she druged and if that she was being raped. he grew in her more and more. her pants were pain filled and she cried as he laid on top of her life less body. finally he stopped and got off her. he walked behind his desk and pulled a shirt out. he picked her up and put it on her. then he picked her up and carried her to his car. then he drove off with the druged upgirl in the passenger seat. instead of taking her home, he took her some where else.

he went to a wedding chapel. in there he got a quick marrige to her and bought her home. (to his house not julia's) the next morning camora woke up in pain. she wasn't sure what happened but she was pissed off. vicious walked in and kissed her on the head. "what the hell are you doing here?" "this is my house." "okay then what the hell am i doing here!" "were married this is your house too." "no way in...you druged me?" "no." "yes you did you druged me and then married me! this is sick andlowandi will kill you!" "why?" "i don't love you!" "so?" "so? and ibarely know you." "minor problems." "why do feel like i've torn in two?" "it was our first night as a married couple certain things do apply." "you fucking bastard."

all the other thing just rolled off vicious but that made him mad. he walked over to her and grabbed her throat. "(gasp)" "listen i don't want to hear another peep out of you got it?" she just looked at him. "i'm the one in control of this relationship got it and if you mouth off to me one more time...i swear i'll kill you were you sleep." then he threw her on to the bed. the anger in her grew. she knew she had too run but how.


	2. a thin line between love and hate

camora got out of bed when vicious left the room. she walked around a little to get the feel of this hell hole. the apartment was dark and quiet which she wasn't use too. suddenly something grabbed her from behind! it tighten around her neck. she couldn't breath. "thought i forgot?" it was vicious, he threw her on the floor and kicked her over and over again. he fought her like a man on the street. then he got on top of her and punched her. blood fell from her mouth and nose. she had a black eye, but hatred not sadness filled her eyes. "i will kill you." "no you won't i'll kill you first." he picked her up by the collar and brought her into the bathroom.

he had ran a bath for her but something didn't seem right. "the water looks too hot!" it was steaming. he drop her in there and it came at her full force. "ahhh!" "shut up you need to take a bath your dirty!" "your sick!" the water was boiling her alive and all he was doing was scrubing her with a floor brush.(those brushes you scrub the floor with. the bristles are really rough it hurts.) her skin was turning red, she could smell her own flesh boiling. all they needed was noodles and they had soup. she woudl hit him cause he wouldn't let her out. "let me out!" he smirked at her and picked her up out of the tub.

her flesh was as red as a lobster. he carried her into the room and threw her on the bed. then he started to undress. "don't you dare touch me." he just laughed at her as he got on top of her. "stop you bastard! stop!" he just put his hand over her mouth and did as he pleased. tears ran down her face as she still fought him. he still couldn'ther to get her to stop. this pain that she went through not too long ago was killing her once again and this time she was awake to feel it. he broke into her over and over and when hoped seemed lost, she lifted her knee and literally kicked him in the nuts.

"ahh!" she got and stole his car keys and ran. she ran down stairs too his car. she was still wearing the damp shirt over her body. she couldn't look back because vicious was not too far behind her. she got in the car and tried to start the car. "please, please, please!" when it finally started something grabbed her by the throat. viciuos had grabed her by neck and threw her out the car. her eye was black and her nose was bleeding. he walked over to her and kneeled down. he was face to face with her.

he gently touched her face and kissed her. she pulled away from him and spat in his face. he grabbed her long black hair and pulled her towards him. "you think because we're not behind close doors i won't hurt you...try that again and i'll make sure you'll never be able to walk ever!" he picked her up and carried her back up stairs and laid her on the bed. then he tore the shirt that she was wearing off. his touch caressed her body. he kissed her on the cheek and laid down next to her.

"i will never forgive you for this." "i really don't care because your mine now and i do whatever i want to you." "your sick." he turned around and looked at her. he placed his hand on her inner thigh and started to rub. "i swear if you don't get off me-" "you'll what run away again? treid it didn't work." he laughed at her she got out of the bed. she walked down the hall and found the kitchen. she got a glass of water and stood there for a minute.

vicious walked in and stood dead in front of her. "don't you dare." he picked her up and put her on the counter. "no! no!" she slapped an fought him. all he did was push her down and penetrated her over and over. his manhood wouldn't stop growing. this meant she could never get used to it. she punched him in the chest over and over. he continued as if they were making love. finally he got off of her. "that was for running away." she was bleeding and felt like hell. he just watched her.

when he left her she eyed a knife. she picked it up and walked towards the backroom. she saw vicous laying there. she walked in and got on top of him. he smiled as if she had given up. when he went to touch her hips she pulled the knife out. he saw and automatically pushed her out of the way. her hands were shaking as he approched her. "what your gonna kill me! then do it!" she became frightened. he came at her slapping her to the ground. she treid to get up but he kicked her back down.

"i told you don't try anything smart remember." he went to his drawer and pulled a belt out. "now what happens to bad little girls when they msibehave?" he doubled the belt up and hit her. "ahh!" he hit her over and over and over. "i'm sorry!" she cried for him to stop cause now he was getting mad. "you make me sick!" he then started hitting her in the face. after a few swings she fell unconcious.

**hey reveiw and give me some ideas. oh! for future refrence i think vicious is awsome.**


	3. memories

Camora felt every lick on her body as she lost conciseness. Blood was on the floor as vicious leaned over her to check her pulse. "Hmm...you better not die you bitch." He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He went to the closet and pulled some cloths out for her to wear. He threw them on her and put some pants on himself. After getting her dressed he scooped her up and brought her downstairs to the car. He laid her in the passenger seat, and then he walked around to the driver side and got in.

He started the car and drove off. "I really hate having to hit you but your evil and vindictive…I just want to hold, and control you is that so bad?" blood trickled down her head. He looked at her. "Don't you dare die! Not even the afterlife can protect you from me. Her breathing became sharper, her body grew cold, her face turned pale. Vicious knew he had to get her to a hospital. She was too essential to his plan to die now. "You stupid bitch don't you dare die."

He drove off the highway and into the emergency exit. He played the part of the concerned husband to the 't'. After they admitted her vicious had a sick smile on his face as he asked was she going to be okay. "I don't know right now only time will tell…we'll call you when she wakes up." "okay." Vicious left the hospital as if he just lost his mother-in-law. "Ha ha ha that stupid little girl is going to serve her purpose earlier than I thought."

The next day at work spike and Julia were sitting at their post worried to death. When vicious walked in they rushed him. "Vicious have you seen Camora she hasn't been home!" "No actually…after our date she said she was going home." "Weird how come some one who doesn't know diddly about mars wonder on their own?" vicious just shrugged his shoulders and went to his office. His eyes filled with the lust from the pain he inflicted on an 18 year old girl. Her screams made his blood race, hitting her was like an ecstasy. He licked his lips at the thought of her blood the sweet taste. Her warm breast pressed against him. That thought made him sweat. It made him wish he hadn't put her in the hospital. He walked into his office and closed the door behind him.

He sat in his chair behind his desk and laughed. "When she wakes up this feeling will break both of her legs." He picked up the phone and called the hospital. They didn't give him much information, all they said was she was in a coma. He was pissed the rest of that day. A coma meant he couldn't touch her. Coma meant he couldn't make love to her. Coma meant he was on cock block until she woke up. "shit!"

Days pasted…then months but no sign of her waking up. Vicious went to visit her to at least cope a feel. After 10 months her dead eyes started twitching. "hmm?" Her finger tips started to move as her eyes slowly opened to see the pail man standing before her. the confusion in her eyes puzzled vicious as she looked at him. "you're awake?" "I think so? um...who are you?" a look awoken in his eyes as he sat on the bed. "camora I'm your husband?" "really?" "yes...don't you remember?" she shook her head child like, she look more like a kid then a grown woman. "well then I'll have to help you remeber now don't I?" He touched her face and kissed her softly. She didn't know why but something was telling her that this man was pure evil and she couldn't trust him.

But his kiss made think other. "alright so teach me." He smiled at her answer. That smile that would kill her in an instant. "umm...so what is your name anyway?" "vicious...and you are camora." "weird names um but hello." she tried to shake his hand. he snatch his hand back. "sorry." he grabbed her hand and gently stroked her soft hands.

she threw the covers off and tried to get up but fell as soon as she got on her feet. "your legs will need to get ajusted before you walk again." "really?" "yes but don't worry i'll take good care of you.." his cold eyes peirced her skin...she tried hard not to make eye contact. he smiled at her. "i'll go get you a wheelchair." when he left she tried to walk again. "god help me." tears fell out of her eyes cause something in her stomach told her this man was gonna try to kill her. "camora? don't try to walk yet you'll hurt yourself!" "okay...um how is our marrige?" "glorious...we were gonna go on trip before you fell down the stairs and got hurt." "really?" "of course.he picked her up and put her gently put her in the wheelchair.

**this is my new chapter for right now so don't e-mail me talking about 'when you gonna write a new chapter?' it'll come when i'm ready! keep reading.**


	4. forsaken love dangerous heart

**I'm back mwhaaaaaahaaa! I told ya I'd be back.**

**never can keep a crazy person down! so you might have to wait for the next chapter. maybe you will maybe you won't**

Camora had been home for two weeks and she still hadn't left the room. Every morning vicious left for work. Every night he'd come home and cook and feed her. After that he just went to sleep. Well except yesterday when he came in all stressed. She threw the covers off her legs to show several struggle marks. "He's is my husband." that's what she told herself. She tried to get out of bed many of times, but she kept falling. When your legs are sleeping for a long time they tend not to move if you don't move regular they may never work and vicious didn't let her move around. She tried to get up again this time she did it. She wobbled out of the room and into the kitchen and held onto the wall.

After she got her balance she tried to walk into the living room. As soon as she turned the corner something came out of nowhere and slapped her to the floor. "Ahh! (Breathing heavy)" "what did I tell you about leaving the room?" she held her face as she looked at the floor. "You don't want to talk do you?" he grabbed her by the neck and looked at her. "You want to leave?" she looked at him anger grew in her eyes, anger and fear. "Fine." He walked to the balcony and the doors crashed open. "If you want to leave this is the only way you'll do it!" she looked at over as they approached the edge. "I'll stay!" "What?" "I'll stay!" she started to cry.

He wrapped his arms around her. "God girl…you wouldn't leave me ever." "(Crying) no never." He brought her into the room and gently laid her on the bed. "You're not all there are?" "My dear I'm here enough to keep you scared." " You are one weird cookie aren't you?" "Weird no… persistent yes." He walked over to the bed and laid down held on to her. "Stop." He kissed her neck and rubbed her legs. "Stop!" he looked at her and laughed. "What?" "You really think you have any power in this releationship?" "Yeah kinda." He touched her so gently. "I control every thing in this pretty little thing called marriage." "(Mumbles). Marriage my ass." He slapped her.

She fell off the bed. Tears rapidly feel from her eyes. Blood feel to the floor. She touched her nose saw it on her hand. "You psycho!" she held her nose to stop the bleeding as much as she could. He got on his knees to be face to face. "What?" he handed her a wet rag. "I hate the smell of blood." She got up and the rag on her nose. He sat on the bed. "I really hate having to hit people…especially you." "Could have fooled me." "See that's the problem!" he started to clench his fist. "My sarcasm?" "Yes." "See if you would have told me I'd stop." "And that!" "My grammar!" "Yes." "You want me to stop talking, breathing, and thinking all together?" "Breathing…no." "Fine."

She went into the bathroom and leaned over the sink so the blood would drip into the sink. He came in right after her and wrapped his arms around her. "What?" he kissed her neck. "No!" "If you get any blood on my floor I'll make you clean it up naked" she made sure she didn't move from over the sink. His hands made their way around her waist. "Stop." His hands caressed her. Sharp moans escaped her.

He loved messing with her for the hell of it. "You're not playing fair." "Never said I would." He stopped and let her go. "Asshole." "Hmm." He liked his index and middle fingers. "Ugh." He left her alone in the bathroom. After the blood stopped she sat on the floor with the rag clenched in her fist. ' He's gonna kill if I try to talk…what 'if I fight-.' "Accident my ass." She went in to the room and laid down. He was still up and when she laid down he placed his arm around her. "Let me go…" she felt his fist start to clench. "Uh…what I meant was we need to talk." "Fine talk." "We need to go on a va…cation." "Whatever." He rolled over to his side of the bed. She looked at the rag and put it on her nightstand. 'Might need that many more nights to come.' "Jupiter." "Huh?" "I'll send you to jupiter for two weeks." "Really!" "But if you're not back in exactly two weeks I'll come for you and you can't hide from me."

She smiled and laid down and tried to fall asleep. (When I say 'tried' I mean…. okay you try to sleep next to a horny violent person. If you can do that then you are a better person then I am.) Vicious kept on groping her. "Stop." She moved his hand off her thigh. "Can you cook?" "Yeah. Why?" "You'll cook tomorrow." (Explanation: she is home alone all day and most of the night of course she knows how to cook.) After he stopped she kinda drifted in and out of sleep.

I wished I could say she had good dreams but come on! What kinda person would I be?

------------------------------------------------------Backstage. ------------------------------------------------------------

Lady- hey stop messing with me spike! Man look what you made type!

Camora- you typed I have to do it.

Lady- you want to get paid.

Julia- oh? We get paid? When?

Lady- when hell freeze over.

Spike- you know you said out loud right?

Lady- yeah…oh you want me to play that off?

All- pretty much.

Lady- okay, let me try…nothings coming to me.

Camora- I don't care can we just finish up I got a date with gren.

Lady- uh…I'd hate to be the person to say this, but gren ain't all that interested in women.

Camora- wait but in your fanfiction?

Lady- duh! It's my fan fiction! Get it fan-fiction1 a story made up by fans!

Vicious- right.

Lady-ahh! Well look at he time better get back to work!

Vicious- whatever just as long as you give me what we agreed on.

Lady- misguided angel of death sure.

----------------------------------------------Back on stage. ----------------------------------------------------------------

Camora woke up in a cold sweat. She looked over and saw vicious was gone. 'Asshole.' She threw the covers and noticed her panties were missing. "Pervert! Uh!" she shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom she threw up just at the sight of daylight. "No, no, no! I can't be pregnant! Shit! How I run away pregnant!" She hit her hands on the wall. "Fuck you god! You've got one fucked up sense of humor!"

She went in the room and got dressed to go to the doctors. She wished she didn't have to do this but she called vicious at work. "Hello can I speak to vicious? Yes I'll hold." She waited for a minute then she heard his obnoxious voice. "What?" "(Mocks) what. I need to go to the doctor panty thief." "Why?" "It's personal." "Not good enough…you better be dying or pregnant." "Uh…. I got a yeast infection." "Not good enough." "I can't tell you I just need a ride, I'll make my way back." "You're pregnant aren't you?" "No….." "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone. "Why me? Why is it always-." she ran back to the bathroom and started to throw up again. "This is so not fair! Karma you bitch!" she sat up against the wall. At first she gently started to hit her head, but then it became more violent until something separated her head and the wall. She looked up and saw vicious standing over her with his cold yet gentle eyes at the moment. "Don't do that."

He looked down and saw she had a long skirt on. "Knew it." "Fuck off." She got up and went into the living room. "You're real funny you know?" "Prattle?" "You just are." "Good to know."

She walked over and sat on the sofa and leaned against her legs. Vicious walked over and sat no the floor in front of her. "What?" he gently slides his hand up the skirt and pulled down her panties. "What in the blue hell are you doing?" "Just relax." He pushed her back on the couch real gentle.

"Get off." He made his way between her legs, until his eyes met hers. "No! No fucking way get off!"

He undid his pants and entered her "stop!" she fought him but he wouldn't stop. Faster and faster his movements became over and over again she pleaded with him to stop but he wouldn't until his release came. Then he got off of her. "You fought more than usual." "No let me just lay there asshole." His smile made her even more determined to run now. But this baby might make things a little difficult. She tried to get her panties but vicious picked them up before she could get and he was about a foot taller than she was. "Give them back." "I think I'll keep them thank you." "Panty thief." "It's not stealing if your wife gave them to you."

"But I didn't?" "Really? The way I see it every time you let me in you you're giving me all right to your underwear." "You sicken me." "And you're too scared to run so you're stuck." "I need my panties to go to the doctor." "Then go gets some new ones." "If I didn't know you were sniffing them I'd be skeptical." "I don't sniff them I keep them as momentum's." "Know you're really creeping me out?"

She went in to the room and pulled out some more panties. She slipped them on and went back into the living room. "Ready?" "I've been ready." He opened the door and she walked out in front of him.

**keep reading. :)**


	5. while you were sleeping?

**Mwahahaha! (Singing) you missed me! You missed me!**

**All right I'm at school so don't ****f#$**** with me! Okay?**

**Okay were we left off camora was thinking of leaving but thinks she's pregnant.**

**Cruel you say well?**

**Blow it out of your ass.**

camora stood in the doctors office with vicious. he held her hand and played the part of the concerned husband. she looked at him. 'i hate him!' those words screamed through her head. him smiling at all made her uneasy but the way he was smiling now made it worse. "(whispers) you're gonna be alright." "(whispers) kiss my ass."

she snatched away from him when the nurse called her name. the nurse had her sign some papers and lead them to the back. vicious walked behind them, his arms folded. he looked at camora's back, it had a large scar on it. he smirked cause he remebered that fight.

it was right before she went to the hospital. he love that fight the thought of it made his blood boil. the thought of her laying at his mercy, being able to do whatever he wanted to do to her. 'that was the best sex ever.' she turned and looked at him. a cold chill ran down her back.

they walked into the office and the nurse showed camora were to change cloths. she went into the bathroom and put the hospital gown and walked back into the room. vicious sat in a chair close to the door. he had a evil smile on his face as she sat on the bed.

"what?" "nothing just thinking." "that i don't want to know." the door opened and i walked a fairly tall handsome man. "good morning, please lay back and put your feet in the sternums." she what the doctor said, cause unlike vicious he was trying to help her. (quick fact: sternums are used at doctors when there checking womans ...you know. this process means she has to spread her legs so the doctor could put his hand up her...you know! you know what i'm done go ask your parents about this kinda stuff!)

(oh? i ain't explaining the doctor visit. why? cause i don't want to.) after camora had put her cloths on she came back out to see the doctor speaking with vicious. "so? what's going on?" "mame you're about...5 months pregnant." "wait hold up how could that be? i'v been in a coma for ten months i've only been awake for four?"

vicious got up and opened the door. "i'm leaving now. if you want a ride home lets go now camora." "bite me. so you're telling me that i was pregnant the last month of my coma?" vicious grabbed her arm and lead her away from the office. "wait!" "better not ask questions...i won't have to kill you that way." she looked at him with disbelief. 'did he rape me while i was in a coma?'

**that's it that's all you're getting in this chapter. **

**Tune in next time for**

**_TALES FROM THE PERVERT!_**


	6. unsolved questions

_**I like keeping stuff simple and short but this chapter I'll try…..to make it longer.**_

_**If you don't like it forget you!**_

Ch6: unsolved questions.

Camora sat in the car pondering the events that just happened. 'how could I be five months pregnant?' she looked over at vicious who kept his eye on her. But surprisingly he smiled at her sincerely and that's what scared her not the fact that she might have been coma-raped. (this is a statement I just made up! Yeah learn the lady language by reading my story.)

She held her legs close together so vicious wouldn't try anything. "(low) Jupiter." "what?" "I want to go to Jupiter." He looked at her and smiled even harder. "what?" "you won't get to far you know?" "what ever do you mean husband?" "you run and sodomy will be the least of your problems." (sodomy if a form of rape. it's deadly and can kill, if the person is fingered after the intercourse.)

she looked at the winding road leaving them behind and unbuckled her seat belt. "what are you doing?" she smiled a smile of peace as if she was planning something hanus. "i may not love you but i love this baby to much to let you get a hold of it." she opened the door and threw herself out of the car. "shit?" he tried to reach for her in time but she got away from him.

'if death be the only way to escape then i choose death and living for in peace. then life and living in fear.' she fell down a hill and off the highway. she rolled, but it was to fast to protect the baby. she fell until she came to a stop. she got up coughing up blood and ran to the nearest place she could. her body was in pain, she couldn't stop though. it would hurt more to stop and vicious catch her. then to run and her insides spill out. (this is used to describe a type rape.)

camora rolled down the hill and fell into a ditch. she slowly got up and tried to keep her legs together because she was bleeding heavily now. 'shit! shit! shit!' she screamed in her head now. she held her stomach as if her life depended on it. she ran until she found a house and there was a light on. she ran to the front door and started banging on the front door. "(crying) someone please open the door! please!"

she kept on punching her fist on the door.finally a man opened the door. he looked at her, her arms were bleeding. "you alright?" she wipped the blood off her lip. "can i please use your bathroom and a phone?" "yeah of course." he looked at her cloths and her face. he walked ahead of her and showed her the bathroom. "do you need a place stay?" she smiled painfully and nodded.

he showed her to a room. it was cramp and dark but she couldn't complain. vicious would have had her tied to the bed and been beating her. she saw the bed in the middle of the room. "i'll go make you something to eat." "thank you so much." he smirked and left her by herself. she sat on the bed holding her slightly tarnished arms.

he came in holding a tray in his hands. it had soup and a sandwhich on the tray. he laid it down next to her. "so um...i hope this is okay." "yes thank you so much. i don't know how i'll be able to repay you." he ran his hand up her leg. "what are doing!" she got up and tried to run but her legs were to weak. "please don't leave!" he ran after her. she ran from the room and fell in the hallway. "shit!" he ran out of the room and held her as she laid there on the ground.

"don't leave...(whispers) don't leave." he kissed her neck and sucked it up to her red earlobe. "get off you ass." he nibbled on her ear until it was slightly red. she tried to fight but, she was already beaten up and her legs were already throbing with pain. he ran his hands through her soft black hair. even thought she was so freakin scared, he was way more gentlier then vicious. "please...just relax..." then he continued to nibble on her small ear.

his hand traced the silk linning of her underwear. "(moans, crys)god." "i won't hurt you." he kissed her again, this more vigurusly. she knew what he was doing. she felt his hands behind her unbuttoning his pants. "wait!" "hmm? what is it sam?" she pushed him away from her and looked at him. "my name isn't samantha?" he started to look confused. "but that's impossible, you look just like her?" he pulled an old picture out of his pocket.

he was right the women in the picture looked just like camora. "that isn't me...i'm sorry." tears rushed down his face. he got up and puched the wall. "shit! so she really is dead." he leaned on the wall crying. "my name is camora." "gren...i'm gren." she smiled at the slightly chaotic man standing in front of her. he touched her face and looked at her deeply. "now that i look at you sam was way prettier." "what!" "yeah her hair wasn't so limp and her breast wasn't so oversized." "you son-of-a" "but you're still pretty." she looked at him while getting up off the floor.

"so it's okay if i stay here right?" "yeah...ain't like i'm gonna try anything." "ass!"

**_ALRIGHT THIS IS GONNA BE IT FOR A WHILE...OH I AIN'T STOPPING IT'S JUST I'VE KINDA BEEN WORKING FROM THE SCHOOL COMPUTER AND IT'S GONNA BE A WHILE._**

**_ONE THING I WANT TO DO IS ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS. ALRIGHT._**

**_FIRST: MY COUSIN, WHISPER IN THE SHADOW WANTED TO KNOW._**

**_"WHY DID I DO THIS TO VICIOUS?" _**

**_WELL HE IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS ON COWBOY BEBOP AND I THINK IT'S FUNNY MAKE HIM ALL CRAZY AND ABUSIVE._**

**_SECOND: ASAINGOTHCHICK. (THIS IS AN EMAIL ADDRESS.)_**

**_"WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT ANY LESBIAN ACTION IT THE STORY?"_**

**_I HAVE TWO REASONS._**

**_1: HELL NO AIN'T NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA RIGHT A GAY FANFIC!_**

**_2: I AM MENTELY CAPABLE I JUST DON'T WANT TO SCAR MY MIND MORE THAN IT ALREADY IS._**

**_OH AND I'M WRITING A RANDOM STORY FANFICTION SO GIVE THE NAMES OF YOUR FAVORITE MALE ANIME CHARACTER AND I'LL POST THE LIST SOON._**

**_this is the lady signing out so later._**


	7. monster

**Disclaimer: the title is a song that just happen to go with this story.**

**well i'm back and typing just want to say one thing. if you don't like what write then forget you.**

**i'm writing just for the sheer fun. not to say some comments got to me cause they didn't. I'm a writer that means I love to write so please if you comments either be feelings, something you want to see in the future or you want give advice.**

**beside that don't waist my time and yours. but please keep reading!!!!! ;)**

chapter 7: monster

Two months had gone by since camora first met gren. He kept on her feet and always thinking. he didn't talk much, but when he did it was usually something sweet. even his actions where sweet. Every morning he make her breakfast and rub her back. The only thing vicious ever did for her was rape her and put her in a coma. He was gentle and sweet. Vicious was pure evil. if she ever go back to vicious at all it would be to soon.

The sun rose high and peaked into the cracks of camora's pale eyes. She turned over and pulled the cover over her head. Gren knocked on the door gently and then opened it. "cam? camora?!" He looked at her in bed and laughed. He thought she was beautiful, but he sensed a great sadness in her heart. Gren shook his head again and walked over to the bed. "it never amazes me how lazy you are. get up!!!" He grabbed on both her ankle and tried to pull her of bed. "camora! wake up!!!!" When he pulled her she grabbed her headboard and hung on.

They went through this every morning he would pull her and she would resist. "wake up!" "(sleepy)no!!!!!!!!" She held on until her fingers gave way and gren pulled her out of bed and into his arms. They fell back and he made sure she was safe. "gren?! are you okay?!" She brushed his hair out of his face. "yeah i love holding you in my arms." He picked her up and sat her on the bed. "ya sure? (laughs)" She placed her hand in front of her face and started to laughing. "oh you think that's funny huh?" he started tickling her uncontrollably

"(laughing): stop gren I can't breath!" He looked deeply at her and kissed her soft red lips. his hands made their way from her stomach to the bed. He pressed his lips against hers, his tongue parting her lips. she fell deep into this kiss, but quickly came back. she pushed him off of her and crawled under the covers. "cam?," He peeked under the floral patterned cover and saw her sitting there tearing up. "what's wrong?" he said gently. "why'd you do that?" She looked at him. "I don't know? I guess ...I really do like you."

His face was sincere and kind. He climbed under the covers with her and touched her cheek with his palm. "why? I'm not t-that pretty?" He rubbed his forehead against hers. "you are the most beautiful thing I have seen in a long time and I love you." She scratch her head and looked confused. "but? you barely know me?" tears started to swell up in her eyes. "look I've known you for two amazing months, and that might not be alot to you but it is to me."

He smiled at her. "but-" "no buts you're gorgeous deal with it." he laughed and pulled the cover off of them and laid back.

_His little whispers. "Love me, love me." That's all I ask for. "Love me, love me." He battered his tiny fists to feel something. Wondered what it's like to touch to feel something.  
Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking through the windows._

she looked at him and then ran out of the room. she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

_That night he caged her. Bruised and broke her. He struggled closer. Then he stole her. Violette wrists and then her ankles. Silent Pain. Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
_

she leaned up against the wall and looked at the tub. 'pretty?' that word ran through her head. she glanced a little to the left and saw a mirror. she slowly got off the floor and walked over to the mirror. she turned left then right. nothing changed, she looked deathly at the mirror and puched. the mirror broke and pieces stabbed into her hand causing it to bleed.

_Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking through the windows. I will. Hear their voices. I'm a glass child. I am Hannah's Regrets._

she quickly grabbed for tissue and wrapped it around her hand. "shit!" she ran to the sink and ran the water and stuck her hand under the faucet. the next thing she knew gren was banging on door. "cam you okay?! i heard something break!" he kicked the door in and rushed over to help her. "you okay? shit!" he ran out and came back with some gauze and wraps.

_Monster. How should I feel? Turn the sheets down. Murder ears with pillow lace. There's bath tubs. Full of glow flies. Bathe in Kerosene. Their words tattooed in his veins._

her vision began to blur and she fell on the floor. the last thing she saw was gren holding her hand and wrapping it.

camora shot up and saw gren laying next to her. his arm was around her as he slept. she smiled, brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his lips. "maybe not all men are like vicious. maybe he's different, special... he cares about me." she laid down and snuggled closer to her...well i'll save that for another chapter.

**okay!**

**for those who wants to know i'm starting america's next top anime girl and i need some participants.**

**the list right now is:**

**hinata hyuga(naruto)**

**sakura haruno(naruto)**

**sora (digimon)**

**kari (digimon)**

**we need six more so send in your favorite anime girl and vote for ya fav.**


	8. pain

**disclaimer: i don't own the song in this fanfic!!!! **

**but do read.**

camora laid in grens room as he cooked dinner. she saw alot of pictures of his mother haging around the room. the scent of him hung over her sweat covered body. they had made love for the first time last night. she had never done that, sensless fucking with vicious yes but love, true love no. gren catered to her body, he was gentle and asked if anything was okay. "wow." was all she could say after this amazing night with a man she truely loved.

after awhile she got dressed and went to the kitchen. gren had his robe on and was frying some eggs. "good morning." she stretched and sat at the table. "good morning. a letter came for you." "what?" she picked up the letter off the table and opened it.

_' dear camora,_

_that was a funny little stunt you pulled._

_don't think you've gotten away from me just yet._

_i won't stop chasing you until we're both dead._

_now my little flower, here's what's going to happen._

_i'm going to come get you and i hope you had fun because,_

_when i do get my hands on you._

_let me tell you the only one having fun will be me._

_oh, and i'm gonna have to take care of your little friend _

_can't keep vermine around now can we._

_vicious,'_

she dropped the letter and started breathing hard. "what's wrong?" gren asked. she calmed down and smiled. "i'm fine. it' nothing." she walked to the back and got dressed. "vicious won't come here he's not that crazy...okay he is but not enough to kill someone...okay maybe he is. i've gotta tell gren." she ran back into the kitchen.

an hour later gren was shocked. "so this guy is that crazy?" "hell yeah. we need to get out of here!" "no you need to, he'll come here looking for you and i'll hold him off. by then i'll have you on a shuttle to jupiter, i have friends there." "no i have to stay here and help you...i'm the one he wants and i'm not getting you into this."

"like it or not when you knocked on my door that night i became involved." he kissed her on the forehead and they started to contemplate what they where going to do.

hours passed and no vicious. they began to think that maybe he was just trying to scare her. (gren was thinking that. camora just played along.) when the clock chimmed twelve times camora rose from where she sat and went to bed. "see you in the morning." "alright 'll be back there as soon as i clean up." "whatever." camora waved good-bye and went in her room.

she settled down and drifted to sleep. hours passed but it only felt like minutes in her dreams. suddenly. ' **_bang bang bang!_**' woke her from her sleep. she ran out of her room and saw vicious, the man that made her sick to her stomach.

"what are you doing here? and where's gren?" he smirked and pointed into the room. she peered inside and saw gren covered in blood. she ran to his side and tried her hardest to lift him up on her lap. his blood flowed from him and on to her. "you're crazy he didn't deserve this!" "oh he didn't? he slept with my wife that's cause enough for me to kill him. now for you," he walked into the room and knelt down near camora. "i'm gonna take care of you." he licked his lips and his eyes trailed her body.

he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "put me down you fucker!!ahh!" she struggled to get down but no matter what she did vicious just walked. he walked into her room and threw her down on the floor. "now lets play a little game," he took his belt off and tied her legs with it. he laid on top of her and whisper in her ear. "i want to see how loud you can scream." he licked her face.

"no! stop!" he ripped her nightgown of and forced hisself in side her. "now be a good girl and scream. she screamed and cried. she pleaded with him to stop. he wouldn't he loved seeing her in pain.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

she struggled under him but he was to powerful so she did the only that'll finish this quick. she humped him back. it hurt and it mae him happy, but he'd be finished faster.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

when he finally finished and rolled off of her legs were shaking, blood covered her legs. "rape...why must it always come down to rape. i hate hurting you, but you must listen." her breathing was harsh and unstabled. she looked up at him as he buttoned up his pants.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

"i-i hate y-you." he knelt back down and brushed her hair out of her face. "you're to pretty for this world maybe i could help you." he took the gun out and pointed it at her. "no you belong with me."

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand_

he picked her up and carried her back to his car. he sat her gently in the seat and covered her with his jacket. then he walked around, got in and drove off.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

they drove for hours and vicious didn't talk, or boast or anything. he just sat there and ocassionally looked at her. when they got close to the city he put his arm around her. "i have some clothes for you, they're new and you're going to where it tonight you hear me." he applied pressure to her shoulder. "ahh!" he quickly covered her mouth. "they're wont be any of that you got that? i'm gonna have to keep an eye on you and if you even think about runnign away so help me god i'll kill you were you stand."

they drove to his apartment and he carried her onto the elevator and held her the whole way up. when they got to the home things looked the same as before. this man didn't do any thing to his house for two months?

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

she started to struggle in his arms so he let here down. "why won't you leave me alone?" he walked over to the couch and sat down. "you are a prize, smart, beautiful and not a fast runner." "vicious i'm not playing i'm leaving and you can't stop me." you see that's where you're wrong...you can't leave," he got up and grabbed both of her arms. "don't you se we belong together."

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

he picked her up again and brought her into his room and fought her. her body was already hurting and she'll be danmed if he made it hurt worse. but he got her she was bleeding even more. "you're hurt let me help you." he picked her up and brought her to the bathroom. he sat her down and ran the water in te tub. she remebered this. the water was steaming.

he picked her up and threw her in the surge of heat caused her to scream. "argh!!!!!!!!!(muffled) you batsard!" he cover her lip and kissed her cheek. "now you do know that warm water causes your muscles to relax." he stuck his hand in the water and rubbed her. she fought but he fought back.

when he was done she had a black eye and a bruised arm. he picked her up out of the tub and brought her into the room. "now get some sleep we're going to have a good deal of fun tomorrow.


	9. sacred surrender of the heart and mind

Vicious laid in the bed next to camora, his arm was tight around her. He held her as his cold eyes traced her small body. "You've gotten fat." She paid no minded to her so-called husband. She looked out the window; it has been a week since vicious had forced her to come home. "Camora….did you here me?" she turned and looked at him. "Yes…I heard you." His eyes grew angry. "You're not going to answer me?" she shook her head and continued looking out the window. He pushed her off him and turned to his side. "That's why I hit you….no respect for your husband."

She still looked out the window. "You're still not going to answer me?!" "No…" he rolled over on her and forced her face to face. "Let's make love…" she looked past him and at the ceiling. "Making love to you is rape to me." He put his hand on her mouth and put his lips near her ear. "It's all the same beauty to me…you can't stop me anyway." He placed his hand on her neck and kissed her lips.

She didn't return his feelings. He looked at her very angrily. "You don't want to kiss me?" he slapped her across her face. "You can't get what you want so you force yourself on me?" he became angry and grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the floor. "Don't make me hurt you! I hate having to hurt you!" she slowly got up of the floor and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm not scared of you…anymore. You piece of shit!" he punched her in the mouth. She fell back and held her mouth which was bleeding. "My poor little baby…I'm sorry, I hate hitting you. Let me make it better." She looked up at him and slapped him. "Go to hell." He held his cheek and looked at her. "You stupid bitch!" he wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed tight.

"V-vicious… (Coughs) let go…" he choked her harder. "Apologize…and I'll let you go…say you're sorry and you were wrong." Tears started to fall down her cheek as his grip became tighter. She still didn't say anything. "Say you're sorry…now" his grip got tighter. "(Coughs) I'm sorry! (Crying) please let go..." he smiled vilely and let her go. He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Now be a good girl and stop trying to hurt me."

She smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry I hurt you vicious…please I don't want to fight anymore." He smirked smugly and hugged her. "That's my good little girl..." then he kissed her soft lips. He gently laid her on the bed and sat next to her. She forced herself to fall asleep, before he could do anything.

The next morning the sun shined brightly through the curtains. Vicious was nowhere to be found. She rolled over and turned on the light to see better and saw a note on the stand. "Hmm? 'went to work be home for dinner' asshole." She crumbled the paper and got out of bed. Her body was killing her as she walked to the bathroom. She wasn't surprised that her body was hurting.

She walked and turned on the shower. She got undressed and stepped into the warm water. It ran down her body as the pain surged. She sat in the tub and let the fall over her body. The water hid the fact that she was still mourning the lost of gren. She buried her face into her knees. She cried for a long time and then got up. She whipped her face off and got out of the shower.

She grabbed her robe and put it on. She walked into her room and got dressed. After she walked around the dark house, which hasn't changed in the two months she was gone. "My god this guy is anal…you think he would move some stuff around or something." She sat in the living room and watched television for a minute before making something to eat. She went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. "Weird tastes…I guess he eats out a lot." She slammed the door shut and sat on the floor. "I hate it here…"

She banged her head on the cabinet. The phone rang; she got up and ran to answer the phone. "Hello? Who is it?" she heard a familiar voice. "Why are you answering my phone? What are you doing?" "Um…in order…I'm the only one here and nothing…why?" "I'm going to be by to take you to lunch be ready in ten minutes…" "Fine…" she hung up the phone and went back to the room.

She grabbed a pair off shoes and walked down stairs to the front of the building. She stood there and waited for her husband. She entertained the thought of running, several times while waiting. He drove up and got out of the car, his eyes like hawks. His white hair shined an evil glow in the sunlight. He opened the door and stepped to the side. "After you…my princess" she looked past him and got in the car.

He got in after her. "So you're not talking to me?" she looked out the window. He looked at the road; he slowly became angry at her. "Say something damn you!" she sighed and continued looking out the window. He ran his hand up her leg…and caressed her thigh. "Hmm?," she smacked his hand and turned back to the window. "Don't touch me…you perverted asshole…" her face became cold and distant.

He looked at her and snickered. "Being feisty will only make me want you more…you know that right." She looked out the window as they drove in front of a restaurant. "Come on you have to eat…going a week with no substance isn't a good thing." He touched her long pretty hair as she kept her body turned from him. When he pressed his lips against her neck she pushed him off of her and jumped out of the car.

"Don't kiss me, touch me or come near me you fucking bastard!!" "Don't you dare act out in the middle of the street? Don't think that I won't hurt you right here!" he stepped out of the car and stood in front of her. "Die you fucking asshole you have no idea!," she backed up a little. "The only reason I've been nice is because I don't want to die! I hate you!" he became livid as he balled up a fist and punched her in the face.

She fell to the floor holding her face. Vicious kicked her in the stomache. "Hmm…such a stupid little girl…maybe, if you hadn't lost the baby then maybe I'd be nicer to you…but stupid women do stupid things." She looked at him and then felt her lip. It was bleeding a little, the least he's ever hurt her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up to him. The look on her face was filled with pain and anger. "Now don't you have something to say to me?" she licked the blood off her lips and spitted it in his face. "Hmm…wait until I get you home you stupid bitch." He let her hair go and walked to the car. "Now get in!" "You think you own me?! Fuck you!" she turned and started walking away. He pulled his gun out and shot at her feet.

She turned around and looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Get in the car!" she stood there and looked at him. "You're out of your fucking mind!" "Possibly…but you're scared of it," he walked over to her and grabbed her neck and pulled her to the car. "Now get in the car!" he pushed in the car, locked the door and then closed it. Then he walked around and got in on his side. She tried to unlock and open the door before he got in. "don't even try, it's on a child lock…for my stupid little girl." She punched the door and sat back in the car.

They drove to their apartment and he let her out of the car in the garage. As soon as she stepped out he slapped her. "Don't you ever try that shit again? And if you do it'll be the last thing you ever do!" she got up and started running. She headed up the stairs as he followed her shooting his gun. "Stop!" he yelled as he shot, suddenly a door kicked in and camora's eyes were overcame by tears... "Gren?!" a man was standing there with his arm in a cast. She ran and hugged him. "No time for that now! Come on he'll try to kill you!" she nodded then followed him. They ran all the way to the roof and looked for away to escape.

"Gren we're trapped! There's no way out!" "And no where to hide…" they turned around and saw vicious standing there. "Camora get out of here…I'll handle him." She listened and ran to the edge of the building and saw a fire escape. "Gren! Please don't die!" he looked at her and smirked and then looked back at vicious. Vicious looked over at camora and aimed at her leg and then shot. "Ahh!!" she fell to the floor holding her leg. "I told you I'll kill you if you leave me!" he began to laugh insanely. Gren looked back at camora who was now on the floor holding her legs.

Gren ran at vicious tackling him to the floor and forcing him to drop the gun. "You're out of your mind!" the look in his eyes grew more insane by the second. "Gren move!" gren and vicious looked back and saw camora barely standing holding the gun. He listened and got out of the way. "What are you going to do with that camora? Are you going to shot me!?" she shot him in the leg. "Ahh!!" "That's for trying to kill me!" she shot him in the arm. "That's for raping me!" then she walked close to him and fell next to him placing the gun on his forehead. "And this is for causing me so much pain in the first place…" he looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "Oh yeah I remember…you fucker how dare you take my life from me…now die" she pulled the trigger as the bullet collided with his head his blooded splattered all over her.

Gren quickly rushed over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Are you okay?" she began to cry and sighed with relief. "Yes…I'm free so yeah I'm more then okay…" the rain began to fall as camora looked up and took in the rain. Gren held her close as her tears were hidden by the rain fall. She looked back at him and kissed him on his cold lips. "Can't say I haven't missed that." She laughed and cried at the same time. "Hey? Lets move somewhere quiet, where we could maybe get married and have some kids?" she smiled again and laid her head in his chest. "I'd like that very much."

Time passed since that incident on the roof and camora has moved on from the tyrant known as vicious. "Hey gren wait up!" camora ran holding two children's hands. "Hmm? Hurry up! We're going to be late!" her short hair flowed through the air. "Well if you didn't walk so fast maybe I could keep up." A young boy released her grip on him and ran to gren. "Daddy!" he picked him up and they waited for camora and the young girl to catch up. "Mommy…kinta's bad." She smiled. "Kiami now what did I tell you about telling on your brother?" "Only do it when he's acting like daddy…" gren looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. "You told her that?" "No….whispers to kiami shh about that…" she laughed and played in her hair, which was now almost boyish. "Why'd you cut it! You look like a boy!" "sighs not this again…we've been through this already!" "whatever." He began to walk and she followed.

**HERE WE ARE AT THE END OF A GREAT RUN!!! I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY CRAZY ASS STORY YOU'RE ALL GREAT THANK YOU!!!!!!**

**HEY FOR THE CONSISTANT READERS YOU'RE ALL GREAT AND EVEN FOR THE ONES WHO JUST LOOKED AND DIDN'T COMMENT THANKS…AND I HOPED YOU LIKED THE ENDING!!!**


	10. explanation chapter

**AN: Okay this has to be done...All flamers go fuck yourselfs...my defenitions are highly valid...Now sodomy for a woman can cause several vaginal tears and cause any one to go into shock...which can cause someone to have a heartattack...now in this story this was not and I repeat WAS NOT PLEASURABLE TO MY OC! Now that tha's out of the way...thanks for reading...**

**Explanation chapter**

**First: the ending- camora slowly regained her memory over the time she was with gren and vicious which caused the end result of camora shot vicious.**

**Second: after the fact- during the ending there are two children… kinta and kiami those are gren's and camora's twins. The ending takes place about three years after the rooftop incident. **

**Third: the relationship- as soon as they were certain vicious was dead camora and gren got married and about six months after she was pregnant…with the twins…so they're about two going on three. **

**Forth: the haircut- camora cut her hair not long ago…she was still felling the sting of vicious and she needed a new beginning so a haircut was needed.**

**Fifth: the funeral- they did have a funeral for vicious…well red dragon did and camora did go. She stayed in the back the whole ceremony and paid her respects afterwards when no one was around. Even if he was a prick to her for their marriage he did make her stronger and she laid a bouquet of black roses on his grave…and finally said good bye.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and commenting!! You're all great!! And I'm currently working on a new story…if you like my drama then read it and comment. It's called along way to happy…but it's not exactly like this one…but it's on the same lines….thank you again because before people started reading I had that story up for two months with out a comment so ya'll kept me going and kept my spirits up so thank you and keep reading.**

**This is the infamous lady signing out…peace!**


End file.
